


Good Natured Fun

by Shatterpath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve always worries when he gets volunteered. Thor is confused, but game to join his friends in their merriment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Natured Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the ideas and even many of the dialog highlights came out of a hilarious IM conversation with a friend on October 25th. Love ya Dooly! If you're curious, the convo is in the notes at the end. Because I'm weird that way. :D

It had started out innocently enough.

Further the education of Steve and Thor to Modern Earth Life, version 6,894.12 and so forth. The rest of the Avengers insisted on mixing the fun with the serious so books and movies and internet videos were as likely to be something weird and musical as dry and historical.

This was the former.

"Why would a hero chose such a commonplace and utilitarian hammer?" Thor mused to himself, refraining from caressing the cosmic artifact he wielded where it rested against his boot. "Surely, if he were the hero his arrogance attests too, he would chose a more impressive weapon. Have I amused you, Lady Widow?"

In truth, the redheaded assassin was desperately fighting down the childish urge to howl with laughter at the commentary. Sea-green eyes alight with mirth, she elegantly stretched out along the back of the couch behind the two men and coyly twined a lock of the Asgardian's fair hair around her finger.

"Baby, you can give me your hammer any time."

Steve had hunched his skull down between his shoulders when she'd pressed up to the back of his head and now his blush burned right through her clothes as the rest of the guys burst into gales of laughter. Thor gave her a wry look and a strangely affectionate tap on the nose that made Natasha preen like a cat. Stark sounded like he was going to drop with convulsions from his hilarity. 

"So not just my brother lusts for my hammer's power?"

That innocent look should not be half as convincing as Thor made it look, belied by the warmth of humor in his eyes. Steve pressed his face into his hands and groaned as the others dissolved again into laughter.

For whatever reason, Natasha remained where she was, scooting a bit so that she could rest her head on Thor's shoulder and her hip against the back of Steve's head. She might bear the moniker of a spider, but her body language was all feline. Thor even rubbed her head periodically. And kept his hand. Clint was impressed.

"Wait, Bad Horse is really a horse?"

Steve's outburst set them off for the umpteenth time and Natasha patted him on the head. "Sure, you can be Bad Horse. That'll be fun. Then you can boss Tony around. Thankfully, you're too much of a stud to be put out to pasture just yet."

Perplexed, he could only look over his shoulder at her. "Wait, what? I am NOT dressing up as a horse!"

That pout should not make him feel weak in the knees, but there it was. Desperately, Steve looked to the others, finding the same puppy-dog pout echoed on Pepper's face.

"And stop batting your eyes at me, both of you! Evil red heads."

Stroking his hair, Natasha chortled and coaxed, "Oh, c'mon Steve, it's for Halloween. We promise to not make too much of an ass out of you."

Once they'd laughed themselves out again and restarted the video, Tony monstered at Pepper's neck. "You gonna let this bad mad scientist catch you, naughty red head? I'll even shave for it."

Giggling, she mockingly protested his overtures, but kissed him anyway. "For a shave? I'll do just about… I better stop that train of thought right here, hmm?"

Tony laughingly protested, echoed by the assassins while Steve shook his head again. Leaving off his affectionate advances to Pepper, Tony grinned over at the crowded couch. "Come on, Cap, it'll be fun. We'll wander around New York incognito and have some laughs."

"Fine."

Muttering with mock annoyance, Natasha settled into her perch again with a huff. "Doesn't mind tech boy batting his eyes, does he…"

Unsurprisingly, Thor was perfectly willing to dress up as Captain Hammer to Tony's Doctor Horrible. As tempted as Bruce was, crowds and he were rarely a good combination, so he bowed out and promised to join them in some manner of dress up for a private get together. Steve spent the next week both curious and dreading what they had talked him into while Natasha served up an endless stream of stud jokes. Then the day arrived and it was every inch as awful as he dreaded.

"And WHY is this 'costume'-- and I hesitate to even use that word-- little more than underwear I refuse to prance around in while in public?"

The others really were having too much fun at the man's expanse, but the outrage made him look like an overgrown child on the verge of a tantrum. The edges of the black speedo peeking around the edges of the bar towel he was holding up to try and provide some manner of dignity just made it funnier.

"Steve-o, I hate to tell you, but that is a perfectly legit swimsuit," Tony informed him once he could breathe again. Grinning evilly, Natasha slipped past Steve with sinuous ease and snatched away the towel

"Well, you do need to show off the proper… equipment."

Before Steve could lunge after the spy, Pepper chuckled with a dirty edge that stopped him in his tracks. 

"You're lucky we'll give you clothes at all," she commented and there was a moment of shocked silence before the whole group of them lost it; Tony laughing harder than any of them. Even Steve had to smile, chastised about being a spoiled sport. "Besides, there's more to it than the briefs, Steve."

The floppy pajama-like suit that looked to be better suited to his original body puzzled Steve completely. 

"Why have you handed me a rubber catsuit?"

Then the truth dawned on him, but he couldn't make a break for it, because the red heads pounced and he couldn't risk accidently hurting either of them.

"What's the baby powder for?" was his next question before he finally shut up and just let them do what they would. So, covered in silky baby powder and poured into the thin latex suit that clung to him far more intimately than anything he'd ever worn save his own skin, Steve scowled at the other men in his team who were just about collapsed from laughing. "I'm going to get you back for this, you know that, right?"

Most of the scowl vanished when the red heads kissed his cheeks affectionately before Natasha pulled a hood over his head to cover the shock of dark gold hair and place the horse ears high on his head. It had a built in piece like an oversized baseball cap's bill that hung low over his eyes and bore the faint likeness of a horse as well. A little dark reddish makeup fading back from his nose and chin blended him into the costume, particularly with a pair of black gloves and some light boots.

"Cute," he teased at the mismatched boots, "you gave me one white hoof."

"And a matching blaze, so you didn't have to deal with a painted face all night," Natasha smiled and pulled him down for another kiss, this time on his nose. "Thank you for being such a good sport."

"You look great," Pepper added with a winning grin and dragged Tony off to get ready, the others dispersing to do the same. Bruce came over to stand beside Steve, casually looking the bigger man over.

"They just wanted an excuse for a better look, y'know."

Steve only groaned and held his head in his hands again.

**Author's Note:**

> [12:20:39 AM] duelist925: he showed you his hammer? -- *stage whisper* The hammer is his penis  
> [12:20:55 AM] Shatterpath: *facehoof*  
> [12:21:00 AM] duelist925: *plsgetthereference*  
> [12:21:06 AM] Shatterpath: now you sound like Tony -- I have a Tony muse now and he scares me  
> [12:21:20 AM] duelist925: muahahaa -- I wonder if Captain Hammer is, like, distantly related to Thor -- like a ninethings cousin or some such  
> [12:21:37 AM] Shatterpath: not in the physical harm way, but I'm going to open my mouth someday and he's going to take over, the bastard -- i'm shocked more fics don't joke about that -- maybe I'll do a fic of them dressing Cap up as Hammer -- then Natasha can do Penny -- it was Penny, right? -- OH! -- and Stark can be ...  
> [12:22:47 AM] duelist925: Doctor Horrible  
> [12:22:49 AM] Shatterpath: I haven't watched it in YEARS  
> [12:23:39 AM] duelist925: Thor is just like..."...Why is this hammer so small? One cannot smite the wicked with such a device...though I imagine it would do well to punch through some armors, I suppose. My hammer is much larger, and far more powerful howev… Blackest of Widows, why are you laughing? "  
> [12:24:38 AM] Shatterpath: though Pepper as Penny would be even funnier.... -- are you kidding? Thor will totally be Bad Horse  
> [12:25:16 AM] duelist925: "What? why would Lady Natasha wish me to give her my hammer? I know my brother Loki often lusts after my hammers power, but...Sir Stark, why have you fallen over...you are laughing as well..." -- Nah, Cap is Bad Horse -- Natasha keeps making jokes about Thoroughbreds, and being put out to stud  
> [12:25:47 AM] Shatterpath: LOL  
> [12:26:32 AM] duelist925: Ironically, Stark actually DOES invent a freeze ray, though its powered by unstable molecules rather than wombium  
> [12:27:13 AM] Shatterpath: "I am NOT wearing that horse mask! And stop batting your eyes at me, both of you! Evil red heads."  
> [12:27:38 AM] duelist925: Natasha mutters, "Pff, doesn't mind tech boy batting his eyes, does he.."  
> [12:29:04 AM] Shatterpath: lol  
> [12:29:19 AM] duelist925: Cap: "And WHY is the rest of the costume just a SPEEDO? "  
> [12:29:25 AM] Shatterpath: are you kidding? she and Pepper would SO butter the old man up. Poor, poor guy  
> [12:29:58 AM] duelist925: Natasha: *evil grin* Well, you do need to show off the proper...equipment.  
> [12:30:01 AM] Shatterpath: "You're lucky we'll give you clothes at all." -- "Why have you handed me a rubber catsuit?" -- can you IMAGINE the look on his face? BAHAHAHAHAHHA -- "What's the baby powder for?" The red heads just grin evilly while Tony laughs himself dead -- i really need to watch the movie again, don't I?  
> [12:33:00 AM] duelist925: I need to watch it the first time -- ...Hmm. Ok, so...everyone's Halloween costumes! -- ...Banner: Dr. Jekyl.  
> [12:33:20 AM] Shatterpath: *snort*  
> [12:34:01 AM] duelist925: Tony: I wanna say Doc Brown  
> [12:34:59 AM] Shatterpath: and Clint can be Marty  
> [12:37:11 AM] duelist925: I almost want Clint and Natasha to be raggedy ann and andy. She likes it since no one expected it, and she bullied him into it.  
> [12:37:36 AM] Shatterpath: *snort*  
> [12:37:44 AM] duelist925: ...Tony would so dress Dumy up as Marty  
> [12:37:48 AM] Shatterpath: that sorta scares me lol  
> [12:37:54 AM] duelist925: which  
> [12:38:06 AM] Shatterpath: Tash dressed as a child's toy -- be afraid -- "With my freeze ray, I will stop the world." lol  
> [12:39:57 AM] duelist925: lol -- OH that one. i thought you wuz talkin avengers -- I love Doc Horrible -- ...kinda want him and Doc Brown to meet -- read a fan theory that Doc Horrible was Marty's kid, who grew up with all the stories of granpa Doc Brown  
> [12:40:52 AM] Shatterpath: *laughs* Oh fandom, never change
> 
> Several ideas didn't fit and will be put in another fic. *wink* See: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2541818


End file.
